A Twisted Version of CMH
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Zach POV. Cammie didn't have to break up with Josh, so this is when the Blackthorne boys come.
1. Chapter 1

Grant's snoring is the only thing I heard as I sat up in my bed. Throwing my pillow at him, I walked to the bathroom. Right before I turned on the shower, I heard Grant scream, "What the hell, Zach?" I smirked to myself and took my shower.

I come out to see Jonas up and moving and Grant groggily trying to get his clothes gathered for his shower.

"See you guys at breakfast," I said. They nodded and kept doing what they're doing. Walking silently to the Dining Hall, I saw Joseph Solomon coming out of the sublevel elevators. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to be _anywhere_.

He was supposed to be dead.

I hid behind the corner and watched him head in the direction of Dr. Steve's office. Silently, I followed. He was a few yards from the door when he turned around and said, "Zach." This made me stumble. I wasn't expecting him to catch me, but he was one of the best. Well. . . I guess he is the best _now,_ but he shouldn't be.

He. Should. Be. Dead.

"Joseph," I said after I put my mask on.

"Oh, so you call me Joseph now," he taunted, taking two lazy steps towards me. "How are you?"

"'How are you?' my ass. What are you doing here? You died," I said emphasizing on 'you.'

"Obviously not." Joe smirked, taking another step.

"Is he still alive?"

Joe stayed silent. He just stared at me, no emotion. I tried again. "Is. He. Still. Alive?"

He started backing up. "I don't think I should say. It's a little," he paused and thought over his next words. Joe put his hand on the doorknob to the office. "Classified. Especially to Cassandra's son." With that, he was in the office.

I thought about eavesdropping, but my stomach decided against it. I walked through the Dining Hall. When I sat down, Jonas and Grant repeatedly asked me how I got there after them. Guess my talk with Solomon was longer than I thought.

I smirked to them and answered in a way only _I_ would. "Classified."

**I know its short, but I was aching to get this online! So here it is and I'm going to give you hints on the next chapter!**

**Questions that will be answered next chapter:**

**-Why was Mr. Solomon there?**

**-Who was Joe and Zach talking about?**

**-WHY SHOULD JOE BE DEAD?**

**If you want, you can guess on what you think the answers will be…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOO INCREDIBLEY SORRY! FORGIVE ME! I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! Heres what happened (I'll even make it simple for Grants sake! Grant:**_ HEY! My grades werent the ones that dropped! _**Me: **_*sigh*_**): Grades go down. Mommy gets mad. Mommy punishes daughter in the most evil way possible. Mommy takes away computer. Daughter sad due to inability to write. Grant: **_What does inability mean? _**Me:**_ And _I'm _the dumb one!_

**YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVER MIND! i don't deserve your forgiveness! :'(**

CoveOps. I have a feeling there's going to be an unexpected (and unwelcomed) guest. Two guests if my theory is wrong. I'm not wrong often.

Let me tell you some things about Joseph Solomon.

Number One: His best friend is (maybe _was_) Matthew Morgan. Or Matt as we know (_knew_) him. Joe and Matt worked for Cassandra **[a/n my mommy's name!] **(I refuse to acknowledge that thing as my mother), while I was her favorite seven-year-old assassin. Matt helped me realize that the Circle was a terrible organization, so I helped him out with trying to put a stop to it.

Number Two: He and Matt are (maybe just him) are the best spies EVER.

Number Three: He should be dead. _I _would remember if he survived 'the incident'_._

If you find Matt's journal, ignore the part about going alone. Me and Joe were behind him the whole way. Well, Joe was. I got seperated. Anyway, we went to infultrate a base in Whyoming. We were going through a long hall as quietly as possible. Out of nowhere, Circle agents come out and everyone is fighting. Keep in mind, I was seven and their leader's son: they weren't really after me. I fought bravely. I bit ankles, kicked shins, and kicked. . . certain spots. I was seven, a'ight? Give me a break! There were like fifty people in this narrow hallway. I couldn't see Matt or Joe, but I heard them and that was enough to keep me fighting. Then. . . everything went wrong. A man picked me and held my arms and legs still. As much as I tried to break free, I was stuck. Fear came over me, tears burned the back of my eyes. Joe's hands were being held behind his back. The guy must have been holding really hard, because Joe yanked on his arms with all his might to free himself, to no avail. His gray eyes radiated anger as he fought against the men with his legs. Tears fell as I found Matt. Matt was my hero, my best friend. Like a father, but not. His head held high as he threw punches rapidly. Sweat was evident on his forehead, and his black hair stuck to it. Remember how I said he was the best? Well, even the best make mistakes. His, was looking at me and stopping. Time slowed as thoughts swam through our minds. We were thinking the same thing; this could be the end. I didn't want it to be. Matt was knocked to the ground in less than half a second.

"MATT!" I yelled, struggling even harder against my captor. "Let go of me, you bastard!" My foot got free and kicked his jaw. We both feel to the floor and a crawled under everyone to Matt's side. Out cold. "Get up!" I screamed, shaking him. "Matthew Morgan get up this instant!" More tears came down. I punched away anyone who came near us.

The man picked me up again and quickly took me away. No matter how much I struggled, I coudn't get free and soon I was out of the hall. I was set and strapped to a chair. I could see into the hall by a two way mirror or something. Joe's legs were restrained, and he was thrashing around to get free. Matt was trying to stand and got an elbow to his back. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out to him.

"Zachary." I heard _her_ voice.

"Mother," I snarled. She walked slowly in front of me, but not too much so I could still see Matt and Joe.

"So formal." She pursed her lips. "What are you doing here, Zachary?"

"I-I-I. . ." I didn't know what to say. If I confess, I'm garenteed a life of misery. If I lie, what will happen to Matt and Joe? "I was forced here by Steven Sanders and Francis Grant." Little did I know, that those two would give me problems in the future; Coach Grant makes me work harder, and Dr. Steve makes sure _I'm_ always caught (even when I don't do anything). "Mr. Morgan and Mr. Solomon were helping get out when we got. . . attacked. . ."

Cassandra looked skeptical. "I see," she said. She stood and faced the mirror. I watched as men in black started to vacay the hallway, leaving only the two holding Joe. Each time Matt tried to stand, the one holding Joe's legs would kick him down. "None the less, we're leaving. This base is planned to be shut down and destructed immediately."

"How 'immediately'?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"As soon as you and I are out of the building."

Quickly, she untied me and was dragging me through the hall. I kept trying to loosen her grip, but she held on tight.

"JOE!" I screamed. "Youhave to get out of here! You have to get! The building will explode! MATT! GET UP!" The last thing I saw was Matt trying to get up again and a foot swinging his way.

It was only a matter of minutes when we were driving to Maine. I watched the explosion from the side mirror. A tear slid down my cheek. I furiously wiped it away. No more crying, I'm stronger than that.

"Cheer up, Zachary. You'll make new friends at Blackthorne."

Number four: I haven't seen and/or had contact with either of them since.

Number five: He's in my CoveOps Class. Alone.

"Eight of you are going to take an extended 'feild trip' to . . . _a place_. But first a mission. Jonas Anderson, Garrett Chambless, Zachary Goode, Micheal Kane, Richard Montgomery, Grant Newman, Victor Perez, and Tyler Young will go on this mission. Go pack. Be at the front door in ten," Joe explained. I left with Grant back to our room. Packing didn't take long, but we were almost late, because Grant was doing his hair. We made it with seven seconds to spare.

Joe led us to the Blackthorne helicopter. Once we were all in, we sat in silence. All he did was survey us in his mind, as if trying to figure out if we can do this. "Sir," Grant started, "where are we going?"

"DC," Joe shrugged.

**-DC? Wonder why. . . *wink wink***

**-Will they tail the girls or vice versa?**

**-Does Zach know Cammie is Matt's daughter?**

**Find out next time! ****;)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Joe said DC, he was not kidding. We were at this museum-mall thing. Only me, Grant, Tyler, Vic, and Ricky got to go in though. Jonas, Mike, and Garrett were techmen. Here's the assignment: get to the Ruby Slippers at 4PM without a tail. So we get to totally waste three hours here! We had two hours left when boarding school kids came. The Gallagher Academy. Jonas looked it up and told us it was a snotty rich kid school from Roseville, Virginia. There were two girls sitting by the fountain talking. One had a british accent and was unmistakebly beautiful. The other had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was okay. Grant and I were kind of glaring at them. . . Stupid rich kids.

The dirty blonde one said (we read their lips), "Look. Everyone gives us the Gallagher Glare." She nodded to me and Grant. "Even targets."

"The Gallagher Girls are spies," I whispered into my comms.

"I know. Ticks me off! They're cute, too!" the other complained.

"Yeah. I know."

"Let's talk to them!" She looked at her friend excitedly. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"_Tina,_ you know I can't."

"You can, _Macey_. But you shouldn't."

"EXACTLY!"

"Just do it."

I heard Joe faintly say, "They're onto you girls. You better have a Plan B." I think the comms frequencies are messing up.

"I always have a Plan B," I female voice came through. JOE IS WITH THEM? What the hell? And he wanted me to _t__rust _him?

"I'll see you later, Mace. Don't forget what you have to do," 'Tina' glared.

'Macey' rolled her eyes again. "You just want to get into his pants," she said jokingly. "But don't worry," (dramatic pause) "I'll get the job done." They walked apart giggling.

Grant took the blonde and I followed the burnett. We figured if you tail your tails, it'll save time in the long run. Tina went all out with her disguise. Why she brought colored contacts and a wig, I'll never know (nor do I want to).

Grant came to me saying he lost his girl, so we swapped. It couldn't be too hard to find her. Right? Wrong. I couldn't find her anywhere. I shrugged it off. If I couldn't find her, she couldn't be on me. It was almost time to meet Joe so I went towrds the elevators. Someone else pressed the button right before me. I looked at her. She had smokey black eyeshadow and thick mascara (noticing made me feel prissy). She wore an off the shoulder white shirt that was tied so it wouldn't go over her black and red plaid skirt. Under her shirt you could see the red tank top. Her dirty blonde hair was down. What amazed me were her eyes. They were an electrifying blue. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't pretty.

"Hey," she said, looking me up and down. If that didn't make me uncomfortable. . .

"Hi," I said, pursing my lips together. When I heard the elevator ding, I practically dashed inside. This girl, creeped me out. She came in with lazy steps. Slowest elevator ride I've EVER been on!

"So. . ." she started. "What's your name?" I didn't respond. "I'm Lizzie."

I sighed. "Zach."

"That's a cool name." I noticed her slight ease towards me.

"Sure."

"You in a hurry? You're kind of twitchy."

"I need to meet my teacher in five minutes."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because he said, 'Meet me in the Ruby Slippers Exhibit.'"

"Well, no shit! I meant how do you know you have five minutes. You're not wearing a watch." Oops. If she knew me, she'd know I didn't need a watch. But if she knew me, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"My friend told me," I lied. Hopefully, she doesn't know I haven't talked to anyone in two hours. Before she could react, the elevator door opened and I hurried out. I heard noisy footsteps folling me and whirled around to see Lizzie. "What are you doing?" I all but screamed at her.

"I thought we were meeting your teacher."

"_We?"_ This chick: CRAZY!

"Yeah, I need to meet my friend there anyway," she said.

I gave an inaudible sigh. "Okay, fine." I'll just ditch her on the way there (which turned out to be easier than I thought, because her phone rang). She walked a little ways away, and I slipped out while her back was turned.

When Igot there, I saw Joe admiring the little red shoes. I walked up beside him. Without looking at me, he said, "You're four seconds late."

"But I'm alone," I said, smirking.

He smirked. "Not by a long shot, Zach."

The female voice behind us startled me. "So you weren't lying. Idiot." I turned to see Lizzie there, arms crossed.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Do you know what's _really_ funny about this? You and you're friend Grant were listening to our conversation, and you didn't recognize me." She gave a humorless laugh. "My sister's and I know a lot about you and you're classmates, but you don't even know our names." Lizzie/Macey looked at Joe. "How'd I do, Mr. Solomon.

He turned around and smiled at her. "You did very well, Ms. Morgan." He looked at me as my eyes bulged out of my head. _Morgan? WHAT THE FUCK? So he's alive. . . right?_ I looked back at her. She looked confused, then I noticed her eyes. Color changing. Just like Matt's. I gulped. Breathing was becoming harder. I'm going to hyperventalate. She's just like him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern, like she wasn't pointing out everyone of my mistakes two seconds ago.

I swallowed. "Yeah," I choked out.

"Mr. Solomon, should we get him to Gallagher?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll round up the other students, you take him to Gallagher's helicopter," Joe said. She turned from me for a few seconds. The back of her shirt said 'Gallagher is THE BEST and if you read this and don't understand, you're from Blackthorne :P' That's interesting. I don't think I like this girl.

She turned back to me and said, "Okay. Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
